


A bet gone wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dewis - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Kristie Mewis is new to the Dash and gets roped into a bet to do with Rachel Daly that goes kind of wrong. It's a little angsty, a sort of enemy-rivals to maybe being sort of friends? It's something lol.





	A bet gone wrong

"You want me to do what exactly?" Kristie Mewis had been on the Houston Dash for all of two weeks, but she wasn't sure she had quite gotten a read on all the players. She was almost positive that she had just been offered a hundred dollars to go ask out Rachel Daly and go on a date with her. 

"You heard me Mewis. I will give you a hundred dollars to ask Rachel out, and if she says yes, I'll add in fifty more dollars for you to go on a date with her." Jane Campbell said, a sort of smugness to her tone. Rachel had embarrassed her early in the week but picking up on the cute waitress Jane had been eyeing. Jane was wanting to get a little bit of payback, and she felt like Kristie would be the perfect person to help her. 

Kristie was a bit hesitant, she was pretty sure that Daly had a girlfriend and she didn't want to be disrespectful. "Isn't she with somebody?" She asked her voice rising an octave as she folded her arms over her chest. 

She and Jane had been sitting at the back of the bus, and Kristie found her eyes trailing to where Rachel sat propped against a window a few rows ahead. Kristie wasn't sure if the girl was sleeping or not, but she didn't see anybody trying to bother her or talk to her.

Kristie had done her best not to make waves since she had come to Houston. She didn't want to attract any more attention to herself than necessary. 

Jane shook her head. "Nope, she's a single pringle," Jane said popping her gum at the end of her sentence. She was still sore about the waitress thing, and she knew that Kristie would be just the kind of challenge that Rachel would go for. 

"I don't know, it seems kind of mean to do that to somebody. I don't really know Rachel all that well and what if she takes it wrong?" Kristie wasn't a mean sort of person, even playing jokes on people, she tried to not hurt their feelings. If she hurt Rachel's feelings then it could lead to some tension, and teams that had tension wouldn't play well together. 

Kristie felt uneasy but she did kind of need some extra cash. She had been shuffled around a lot by the nwsl and the extra money could help put some money towards renting a good apartment. She continued watching Rachel, the girl shifting in her seat as the bus bounced along the highway towards the team's hotel for the night. 

Jane could see Kristie was at the very least considering it. "She's so smug though, it'd be nice to play a prank on her. She knows everybody here really well, that's why we need you. You're fresh meat and she can't resist that. Daly is always trying to get at the fresh meat, it's what she does." The keeper insisted. 

Kristie scoffed at being compared to meat, she did not like it at all. "Thanks for that." She muttered sarcastically. She still wasn't sold on the idea, but maybe joking around with Daly and getting a free dinner out of the whole thing wouldn't be bad. "I'll think about it. I really don't want to hurt her feelings." Kristie warned. 

She knew of Rachel's reputation to date a new girl every season, she knew stuff about Rachel only because of what others had said. Rachel was competitive, driven, and a massive smug flirt. Still, she was beautiful and at least she'd have something nice to look at over a meal. 

As the bus pulled to a stop in front of the hotel, Kristie stood up. She started to walk towards the front of the bus when Rachel cut in front of her so abruptly that Kristie slammed into the back of her. 

"Watch where you're going, princess." Rachel snapped, clearly tired even as she caught Kristie and righted her before she fell all the way over. 

"You're the one who cut in front of me." Kristie reminded, a frown tugging at her features as she tried to ignore just how hot Rachel's hands felt against her skin. She hadn't realized just how cold she was until she felt Rachel touching her upper arms. 

All too quickly Rachel was moving her hands away and huffing. "Well, maybe you should have let me go first instead of trying to bully your way to the front of the bus. Just because you can bully your way on to a starting line up doesn't make you special Mewis." Rachel spat, though her gaze did soften as she saw the look of hurt that crossed the Mewis girl's features. 

Kristie took a step back from Rachel, bumping back into Jane who had overheard the conversation. Jane placed a sympathetic hand on Kristie's shoulder. 

"Fuck you," Kristie said, her eyes narrowing. "I didn't bully my way anywhere." 

"Yeah because no team wants the shitty Mewis sister." Rachel hadn't meant to be mean, she couldn't stop the word vomit that flowed from her lips. 

Kristie felt tears prick her eyes, an embarrassed anger coursing through her. For a moment she seriously considered punching Rachel right in the face but just took a deep breath and let it go. She didn't want to fight with Rachel, she simply pushed past her and got off the bus.

"Dude that was kind of fucked up," Jane said folding her arms over her chest. She didn't like the way that Rachel had talked to Kristie and she felt defensive over the other girl. 

"What's fucked up is that bet you were making with her. Don't think I didn't hear you two planning shit, Campbell." Rachel said poking Jane square in the middle of the chest. "She got what she deserved, if she leaves me alone I won't fuck with her either."

Jane narrowed her eyes, staring down at the shorter girl. "Mewis didn't even want any part of it, so your beef is with me. She actually was trying not to go through with it." Jane said, watching Rachel's reaction. "If you weren't such a dick all the time, maybe we wouldn't be fucking with you." Jane did respect her, but Rachel had a tendency to be blunt and kind of rude sometimes. 

Rachel did feel bad, she knew her words had probably cut the newest member of the Houston Dash pretty deeply. Still, she wasn't going to let Jane know that she was feeling any sort of remorse. "Whatever Jane." She muttered, heading off to the hotel lobby. 

Rachel was surprised to find that most of the team was already standing around and getting their room assignments. She spotted Kristie talking to the coach, clearly trying to get her room changed. She edged closer so that she could hear what the new girl was saying. 

"I don't think she is going to want to sleep in the same room as me, I'm willing to sleep on the bus. Daly hates me and it's better than I don't provoke her or make waves." Kristie said, not even knowing that Rachel was behind her. 

The coach turned to look at Daly. "Do you hate Mewis?" He asked, and then without waiting for an answer. "She doesn't hate you, you two are rooming together. Now place nice and be to practice on time tomorrow." He said dismissing them before Kristie could even protest. 

"Seriously?" Kristie huffed watching him walk away. She turned to look at Rachel, sizing her up again. "I'd rather sleep on the bus." 

"Chin up princess, I am sure you'll survive a night with the English Dragon," Daly grumbled, shoulder checking Kristie on the way up to their room. "Now come on, you have the key and I don't want to be stuck in the lobby all night." 

Kristie reluctantly followed, wondering why Daly was being such a pain in her ass. She unlocked the door to the suite, not even bothering to complain when Rachel snatched the bed closest to an outlet. Kristie had a feeling the English girl was just used to be selfish all the time. 

Kristie began unpacking her stuff and laid down on her bed. She plugged her headphones into her iPod and just listened to music, wanting the night to be over with. 

Apparently, however, Rachel had other plans, the girl was making as much noise as possibly mostly because she was enjoying the scrunched up face Kristie kept making. Maybe it was mean of Rachel to intentionally antagonize her, but that was just how Rachel was. 

Kristie just kept her eyes closed, doing her best to ignore Rachel, however that lasted all of maybe ten minutes before Rachel rather rudely ripped the headphones out of her ear. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kristie asked, more than ready to throw down now. She had half a mind to tackle Rachel and beat the living daylights out of her. In fact, the thought sounded good and it only took a split second before Kristie was pinning Rachel down under her, anger boiling over from earlier. Yet as the oldest Mewis sister looked down at the clearly surprised Rachel she realized she couldn't lay hands on her teammate like that. 

"Sorry, I lost my head there for a second," Kristie said backing off of her. It scared her, how quickly the English girl had gotten under her skin and provoked her temper. 

Rachel sat up slowly, Kristie almost punching her had taken her by surprise. She realized she might have underestimated the other woman. "Were you really going to punch me?" She asked a hint of amusement in her voice. She didn't know Kristie had it in her, but she was impressed. 

"No...maybe, I don't know. You have this irritating habit of being a jerk and I lost my head for a second. I don't think I would have actually punched you, are you going to tell coach?" Kristie asked, moving to sit on the opposite bed away from Rachel. She wanted to put some distance between them. 

Rachel shook her head at Kristie's question. "No, I am not going to rat you out. I have been kind of a jerk to you the past hour." She said giving an apologetic grin.

The shift in Rachel's attitude has Kristie grasping for some sort of solid ground. She was getting whiplash from the girl's attitude and she was really confused by it all. 

"Yeah you kind of have been, look, Daly, I am sorry if I did something to get on your bad side, I am just trying to find my place on the team. I wasn't trying to step on your toes." Kristie said, hoping that they could maybe just put everything behind them and stop fighting. 

Rachel considered it for a moment before nodding. "I am sorry for being a dick to you. I heard you and Jane talking about the bet and it kind of made me angry." Rachel explained softly, trying to tell Kristie why she had been acting like she had a chip on her shoulder. "Everybody assumes because of my reputation that I am some sort of way and they don't even give me a real chance," Rachel explained. 

Kristie felt a twinge of guilt in her gut. "I didn't even want to do the stupid bet. I just want to be a part of the team, I don't really care about your reputation. I just want to play soccer. So I am sorry too, truce?" Kristie asked holding out her hand towards Rachel. 

The other blonde eyed her hand for a long moment, before shaking it. "Truce Mewis. Also, I am sorry about what I said, that you were the Mewis nobody wanted. I'm glad we have you on our team." Rachel gave her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping to make amends for the harsh words she had said. 

The duo stared at each other awkwardly for a long moment before Rachel cleared her throat. "Would you really go on a date with me for money?" She was honestly curious about it.

Kristie shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah probably, and then I'd split the money with you."

"Why not use the money to make the date fun?" Rachel asked with a soft chuckle, thinking about it now. "We could order lobster tail and eat at one of those really fancy restaurants where everybody calls you my lady." Rachel said standing up and giving a fake bow.

Kristie giggled a little bit and threw a pillow at Rachel, trying to get her to stop fooling around. "Stop it." She said shaking her head, glad that at the very least they weren't fighting each other. 

"Want to play twenty questions?" Rachel asked as she flopped back down on the bed, letting out a sigh. 

"Not really but knowing you, you're going to want to play anyways." Kristie said, though there was no real bite to her words anymore. "alright how about ten questions. You ask three, I ask three and then we go to bed?" 

Rachel considered it for half a second and then nodded. "Yes, I agree to those terms. I go first." She got up on her knees on her own bed, bouncing a bit like an overly excited child on Christmas. 

"Of course you do," Kristie muttered, groaning dramatically. 

"Get used to it princess Mewis. Now the first question what song is played the most on your iPod?" Rachel asked, nodding in the direction of Kristie's iPod.

Kristie blushed a little bit. "I'm a Survivor by Destiny's Child." She pouted when Rachel began to laugh at her. "Oh shut up, it's not that funny. My turn, what chore did you always hate doing the most as a child?" 

"That is such a boring question," Rachel commented, unable to help herself. 

"You're a boring question." Kristie shot back, huffing.

Rachel cracked a smile. "Your comeback sucks as bad as your question does, but I suppose I hated unloading the dishwasher the most."

"I am going to ignore that dig about me sucking and say that I hated unloading the dishwasher too," Kristie said, relating to Rachel in that regard at least.

"What sound do you love most in the world?" Rachel asked, really focusing in on Kristie's features, admiring her new teammate. 

Kristie got a wistful expression on her face. "I think my favorite sound in the world is coming home for the holidays and hearing all my family sitting around the table, eating and just being together." 

Rachel let the other soccer player have her moment before she nodded. "Sounds like a dream, it is your turn now to ask a question Mewis."

"Oh um... let me think." Kristie said biting her lower lip as she tried to think of a question that Rachel wouldn't find so boring. "Okay, I think I got one. What was the last experience that made you a stronger person?" Kristie asked, hoping her question would make Rachel think a little bit. 

Rachel was actually stumped for a second, having to think. The one that came to mind was actually pretty painful and she almost didn't want to answer it. "I think when my last girlfriend broke up with me. She called me out for being childish and being a person who hurt others to hide the way that I was hurting. She said a lot of hard shit, and it was difficult to hear but she was right and I am a better person for her being honest with me. I mean it hurt, but I wasn't being a good partner to her. It took me a while but I can see that now in hindsight." Rachel admitted, feeling oddly vulnerable in front of her new teammate. 

"I am sorry about your relationship." Kristie offered, but the words sounded lame even to her own ears. She knew words didn't always make things better.

"Eh it's alright, she's moved on and I'm working on being a better me." Rachel said, trying to plaster a smile on her face. "Have you ever had something happen to you that you thought was bad but it turned out to be for the best?"

"Honestly? Getting traded twice and being the Mewis sister that nobody wanted. I feel like I can either let it get me down or I can let it light a fire under my ass. I'm at the bottom, I can hang up my cleats or I can motivate myself to be the best player I can be." Kristie felt more determined now, she felt like she had something to prove. She was going to make the teams that traded her regret it, by being the best that she possibly could.

Rachel did give a genuine smile then, she liked the fire that she saw in Kristie. "If the same girl that almost punched me showed up on the field during games, I think you'd definitely show everybody up for passing you over."

Kristie blushed and waved off the praise. "I guess we'll find out."

"I guess we will." Rachel mused, laying back on her pillow and giving a yawn. She was getting pretty tired. "Last question Mewis."

"Is a picture always worth a thousand words?" Kristie asked after a moment. 

"I guess it depends," Rachel replied, laying on her side to watch Kristie who was on the other bed. 

Kristie arched a brow. "What does it depend on?" 

"It depends on whether or not that picture is a selfie of us because I have a feeling together, our picture would be worth a billion words." Rachel gave a cheeky yet tired smile. 

Kristie groaned a little bit. "You really are full of yourself." She felt like she understood Rachel a little better, not completely but maybe being teammates wouldn't be so horrible. 

"One last question Mewis and then bedtime."

"You already said that." Kristie pointed out, wondering if being tired was finally getting to the forward. 

Rachel waved her off. "Humor me."

"Fine Daly, what is your last question?" 

Rachel turned her full attention to Kristie. "Will you tell Jane that you'll take her bet and go on a date with me? Because let's be real for a second, I could use a really good meal and so could you. We're gonna be carrying the team this season, and we deserve a fancy meal to celebrate our new friendship."

"We're friends now?" Kristie snorted a little bit but relented. "Fine Rachel, I will tell her I accept the bet."

"Great, now goodnight Kristie, some of us need beauty sleep." 

And with that Rachel rolled over, her back to Kristie who was left to stare at her, wondering how on earth she was going to survive being on a team with somebody who left her so off balance like Rachel did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I caught the Dewis fever and decided to try my hand at writing it. I have a longer Dewis story in mind, but you know me I'm always starting them long-ass stories and will get to it when I get to it. It's gonna be a cool tumblr au sort of thing. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it, shout out to all the other great writers in the soccer fandom. You all are so fricken great and shout out to the readers who read our hard work.
> 
> Love ya  
> \- Becks


End file.
